1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a stacked resonant coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless charging technologies employing magnetic induction have been promptly driven and products thereof have been quickly distributed.
In the existing magnetic induction type wireless charging device, a resonant coil pattern is formed by using a flexible PCB such that a plurality of continuous closed loops are provided at the time of manufacturing a resonant coil transmitting and receiving wireless power.
Here, first and second ends of the resonant coil pattern of the flexible PCB make a closed loop. The first and second ends need to be respectively connected with a battery rectification circuit, and thus need to be connected to positive/negative terminals (hereinafter, first and second electrode terminals).
For achieving this, at the time of manufacturing the existing resonant coil, an end disposed within the closed loop of the resonant coil pattern, (e.g., the first end) and one of the first and second electrode terminals (e.g., the first electrode terminal) were wired by using a conductive connection member such as a copper-clad tape, for electric connection.
However, according to the method of manufacturing the resonant coil of the prior art, after manufacturing the PCB, the end and the electrode need to be manually connected by using the copper-clad tape and soldering needs to be performed for each connection.
Therefore, the method of manufacturing a resonant coil according to the prior art may cause a high defect-occurrence rate at the time of handling, due to manual labor, and thus, make it difficult to mass-produce the resonant coil having uniform performances and excellent product qualities.